


The Wolf and the Sparrow

by Katara93



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hux Just Wants to be Left Alone, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Smut, This is Very Messed Up, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara93/pseuds/Katara93
Summary: This is an rp demonofeden and I (the-general-hux) did on Tumblr. Thought some people might want to see it.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo's stomach lurches as he sees the horror before him. Hux, standing there coldly, smugly. And his— his— Only Kylo's helmet keeps him from stuttering "What have you done?"

"I thought the troopers were crazy when they heard my voice in your quarters," Hux said, his lip curling. "You're sick, Ren.”

Rage boiled around Ren at the humiliation. He didn't know if this was a triumph, to have the real Hux here... in his quarters. It sent a chill through his body. Ren mustered up his most intimidating pose and walks towards Hux. Watching his face carefully, hoping to see past the mask of smugness.

"How dare you come into my rooms, and damage MY property."

"Your property was a perversion, Ren," Hux said, narrowing his eyes and not backing down from Kylo. "If I ever find anything like that again, I'll kill you." He stepped around Kylo and walked out the door.

Hux's cold words cut Ren to the bone. He wanted to respond-- but the swoosh of the door shutting closed off any response, making him feel helpless. Ren took of his helmet and threw it at the door. He regretted it the moment he did, hoping Hux didn't hear. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction of his rage.

Hux shook his head as he walked away. He still couldn't quite believe that he had found a sex droid that looked just like him in Kylo’s quarters. Still, it was destroyed now, and he had more important things to think about.

Ren stares at his precious toy, feeling his illusions drop. The bot was beyond repair, but seeing both it and Hux together made him realize was a pale imitation the bot was to the real thing.

It left him feeling hollow inside. But he wouldn't let Hux disrespect him like that. Threatening him and walking out? Ren had no plan, but he waited until he knew General Hux would be in his room.

He stormed into Hux's quarters without knocking. Satisfied he was able to intimidate some lowly technician into giving him the code.

"How dare you just walk out on me!"

Hux looked up in surprise when Kylo walked into his quarters. "I have more important things to do than exchange angry words with you, Ren," he said calmly. "Now get out."

"You destroyed my property." Ren removed his helmet and dropped it to the floor with a loud thud. "I think it's time to show you who has the real power here, Hux. Besides, what am I to do now that you've destroyed my toy?"

This time, Ren had no intention of leaving. Or of letting Hux leave. He would get past that icy demeanor even if all he found was hate.

Hux scowled at Kylo. "That isn't my problem. Now leave, I have work to do."

Ren laughs, having no intention of leaving. Ren approaches Hux and runs his hand through his soft, orange hair.

"Your hair is so soft. Like a woman's pussy."

"That is highly inappropriate," Hux said in slight surprise, standing up from his desk to face Kylo. "Now get out or I'll have you escorted out."

Ren moves over to Hux's comms and disconnects it. "It's as inappropriate as you breaking into my personal quarters and destroying my personal property."

Ren sits on Hux's bed and leans back. "I'm tired of you blowing me off."

"And threatening to kill me," Ren says, more quietly.

Hux glared at Ren. "Well it's too bad for you that we don't always get what we want. You're such a spoiled child you wouldn't know that, though, I suppose."

"It's not okay, Hux." Ren hates himself for the emotion in his voice. Wishes he hadn't taken off his helmet. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"You're pathetic," Hux sneered. "Are you going to cry because I took away your toy?"

"You got your power handed to you. I had to work for mine. And you're a tantrum throwing child."

Ren could barely control the rage that boiled up in him. Ren holds his hand out towards Hux-- reaching out with the Force and holding him in place. Ren moves to Hux, feeling a thrill to have him in his power.

"The way I see it, one of us is replaceable and one of us isn't." Ren walks so close to Hux that Hux can feel Ren's breath on his ear. "Nobody is strong enough to escort me out of here if I don't want to go. I think you forget that."

Ren wants to reach out and touch him-- almost forgets that this is the real Hux and not his toy. It seemed so natural-- Ren runs his hand along Hux's collar, testing the waters.

Hux glared at Kylo as he was frozen, unable to do anything else. He couldn't reply, so he just stood there stewing, and wishing he could punch Kylo in his stupid face.

Kylo felt like Hux was his. Kylo's only hesitation was, would Hux kill him? Was he smart and bold enough to actually kill the powerful Force user? Kylo put those thoughts aside.

He moved his power away from Hux's face so he could speak. Kylo breathed down Hux's neck and paused almost close enough to kiss him-- "What are you going to do now? I can do whatever I want to you and you can't stop me."

Not waiting for him to respond, Kylo begins undoing the general's jacket.

Hux felt a spike of panic when Kylo started to undo his jacket. He had seen what Kylo had done to that droid. He leaned forward and bit off a large chunk of Kylos ridiculous nose, spitting it away as the taste of blood and flesh filled his mouth. "I'll kill you if you do this, Ren," he warned.

Ren moved back, shocked at the violent response from Hux. He definitely hadn't anticipated that. But he was determined to get some reaction from Hux other than pure, unadulterated hatred. Gaining strength and focus from the pain, Ren used the Force to throw Hux onto the bed.

Before Hux had a chance to react, Kylo jumps on him and straddles him, holding Hux's arms above his head.

"Apologize for destroying my bot and I'll stop."

Hux struggled underneath Kylos body weight, even though he knew it was pointless. "I won't, that thing was disgusting. You're disgusting."

As excited as having Hux beneath him was, he craved just one kind word. Something. Kylo wouldn't make the same mistake again and let Hux hurt him. Ren restrains everything but Hux's head with the force and slides his hands beneath the General's shirt. Liking the smooth feel of his chest.

"Just apologize, Hux. Say something nice. Something that's not cruel. Pretend and I'll stop."

"You're so mean because you don't think anybody could love you. But I do."

But Kylo couldn't get himself to say the actual words. It was too humiliating to say to someone so hateful.

Kylo takes Hux's silence as consent. He slides Hux's shirt up over his head, leaving the man bare chested. Kylo enjoys the sight.

"You're so much smaller without your uniform. But I already knew that. That replica was precise. I know everything about your body, Hux."

Kylo leans forward and holds Hux's jaw tightly with his hand, forcing the man to look him in the eye. "I'm going to make you beg me, Hux. Now that you've threatened to kill me, you've elevated the stakes. If failure means death, then I have to make you mine. I cannot fail."

"How does that feel, Hux? You're going to be mine and you don't have a choice. Your hatred and vitriol won't get you out of it. OR... you could give me a genuine apology and I'll stop. But I hope you don't. Because my life is worth having your lips around my cock. You spend all day ordering people around. Accustomed to being at the top where everybody has to do what you say. Everybody but me, that is. Cause I know that you really destroyed my bot, because you were jealous. And you were right. It's pathetic. I shouldn't have been trying to fuck a fake. I should have taken the real thing. Thank you for making me realize that a toy would never be enough. You've forced me here tonight. Say something, Hux."

Hux spat in Kylos face. "You're disgusting and perverted and I hate you." Even though he really didn't want to, he didn't want to be raped, either. "And... I'm sorry for destroying your droid."

Ren felt a jolt of triumph. He was pleased... but slightly disappointed. He knew that this small victory was only the beginning. He would break the general's icy demeanor.

Kylo wiped the spit from his face. As he did the blood from his nose dripped over Hux's pale chest.

"Do you really think your false apology is good enough? The bot is still broken and you've attacked me. Sorry isn't good enough. How are you going to make it up to me, Hux?"

Ren swirled the blood in lazy circles around Hux's chest. Rubbed Hux's nipples and took note of their hardness, noticed Hux's racing pulse.

Hux narrowed his eyes. "You said you'd let me go if I apologized, and I kriffing apologized you nerf herder." He started struggling, trying to force Kylo off of him.

Above all, Hux was human and his body was responding.

"Oh, I see. And I'm just supposed to leave now? I don't think so."

Kylo released his Force hold over Hux enough to let him struggle, but not enough to let him go.

"It feels good the more you struggle."

Kylo felt himself growing hard. But he wouldn't force himself on Hux. Not like this.

Hux grimaced as he struggled. "You're disgusting, Ren. And messed up. Just... let me go." He bit back the please that was on his lips. He wouldn't beg.

Kylo didn't want to leave the warmth of Hux's body. Kylo stood up. Released the Force hold on Hux, knowing that he could resume it at any time.

Kylo went to pick up his helmet. "I'll leave only on one condition. I want a picture of you. Just like this... on your bed, half naked, cheeks pink… I want you to see how beautiful you look like this."

"What?" Hux asked, his cheeks turning red. "No. I'm not doing that."

Kylo walks over to Hux's desk. "Where is your camera? It's okay, Hux. Just one picture and I'll leave. You destroyed my toy. You apologized-- unless you're taking it back?"

Kylo gives Hux a dangerous look. "You owe me at least this. If you don't, I'll assume you're taking back your apology."  
“Now where is your camera? Tell me, or I'll find it myself and see what else you're hiding in here."

Hux let out a tired sigh. "Fine. It's in the bottom drawer if the desk."

Kylo opens the drawer and takes out the camera. He approaches the bed.

"Now make yourself comfortable. I want a good picture." Kylo kneels at the edge of the bed. "I want a picture of you on your knees. It'll make it easier to pretend I'm fucking your mouth. I had you do that all the time before you destroyed it. You would wait for me to come home on your knees, naked, legs spread, with your mouth open..."

"Though I wouldn't trust your mouth with my dick. Not yet anyway."

"Now remember, Hux. I can control you-- position you however I want you. But if I do that, I may not be able to control myself. So you can either get to your knees... Or would you rather I do it for you?"

Hux shuddered in disgust at those images. He forced himself through his humiliation and knelt, glaring at Kylo as he did so.

"I hate you."

"Spread your legs more. And open your mouth slightly..." Kylo aims the camera at the general.

Hux hesitated for a few minutes, before doing as Kylo said. It was best to just get this over with so Kylo would leave.

Kylo smiled, pleased with Hux's obedience and snapped the picture. "I'm going to put this on my wall."

Kylo sends himself the picture and puts Hux's camera back. He looks back at Hux, still in position, and sends tendrils of Force across his body... wanting to remind Hux who had the power here.

Kylo moves back to the bed. "Just one more thing... I want you to kiss me."

Kylo leans back on the bed, turned on at Hux's supplication. "And if you use teeth... I won't mind if you do-- I like pain, Hux-- but if you do, if you try to hurt me again, I'll tear them out."

Hux shook his head. "No, Kylo. You already promised me twice that if I did something you'd leave. Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"I don't think I'm asking for very much. You assaulted me. You destroyed my stuff. You practically bit off my nose. And all I want is a kiss. Kiss me and I'll pick up my helmet and go. If you don't, I'll stay here and torment you all night."

"I had something to go home to and you took it away from me. What do you expect me to do now?"

"Well, you are, and I'm not going to," Hux said. "I'll find somewhere else to sleep if I have to."

"You're not getting through that door. Guess what? You don't get to leave. That's why I came to you this time. You destroyed my property, threatened to kill me, and then you JUST WALKED OUT. You will not walk out on me. If anybody leaves this room, it will be me."

"But not until you kiss me."

Ren leans back, pleased with himself, but remembering to keep a close eye on the wily general. He wouldn't be stabbed in the back. Not tonight at least. "I can wait here all night."

Ren admires the blood-- his blood-- smeared on Hux's chest.

Hux glared at Kylo. "Like I said before, I actually have important things to do."

He weighed the options in his head. Kylo could be playing with him, always asking for one more thing before he 'would leave'. But Hux was tired and he wanted to shower all the nasty feelings off of him until he couldn't feel his skin anymore. He scooted over on the bed, leaning over Ren and pressing his lips against his.

Yes, the bot was definitely a pale imitation of the real thing. It was electric. Kylo wrapped his hands around Hux's head, and kissed him deeply, sticking his tongue into the general's mouth.

  
Although it took an act of will, Kylo released Hux, panting heavily.

"Do what you have to do, General."

Kylo picks up his helmet and bows mockingly, while staring lasciviously at Hux.

"You'll meet me in my quarters this time tomorrow. Plot to kill me if you like. But be there. Or you won't like the consequences."

Kylo loves the indignant look on Hux's face. It's an act of will to move towards the door as Kylo's hardness strains against his pants.

"If you don't show up, I'm sure the entire crew will enjoy this picture as their new desktop background."

Hux felt a surge of panic go through him.

"Think of all the holovids, all the screens-- Heck, maybe even the Resistance-- I'm sure they'd know what to do with this pic of the mighty First Order General..."

"Your mind is strong, General Hux, so I can't invade it so easily. But your crew is not so strong. So the next time you're feeling high and mighty, giving commands on the deck, just remember... I can control their minds at any time. I forget that you don't often get a chance to see what a Force user could do... So if you don't show up tomorrow, you'll find out."

Kylo opens the door and waits for Hux's response. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Hux bowed his head, defeated. "Yes," he said simply.

"Where? I just want to make sure the message is clear."

"In your quarters."

"Good. See you then, General Hux." Kylo leaves and the door closes behind him. He tries to hide his triumphant smirk until he's got his helmet back on.

Now he had to plan.

Hux let out a sigh of relief when Kylo was gone, stripping off the rest of his clothes and getting into the shower. He had the water so hot it burned; but he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren enters the bridge room when Hux is working. The officers and workers focus on their stations, trying to ignore the presence of the dark lord. Kylo stands right behind Hux.

Hux tried ignored Kylo as he kept an eye on things on things on the bridge. Finally, when Kylo still didn't go away, he turned around and faced him. "Did you need something, Ren?"

Kylo takes a few minutes to respond, hoping to increase the General's discomfort. Kylo shakes his head, becoming awkwardly aware of the disturbance he was causing. "Nothing that can't wait until tonight. I trust you still remember...?"

Hux narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I still remember. Now if you have nothing important to do here, leave. Some of us actually have important work to do."

"Before I go, I'd like a word with you in private, General. It's about a quite serious matter."

Hux tilted his head at Kylo, then nodded. "Fine. We can talk in my office. Follow me." He strode toward his office.

Without a word, Ren follows Hux to his office. Surprised and somewhat relieved that Hux didn't resist his request.

When they reached his office, Hux sat down behind his desk. "Make it quick, Ren."

Ren was grateful for his mask. It rankled the way Hux always had to stay in control, always had to smite him down. He didn't like the distance the desk put between them. Ren moves around the desk to Hux's side and stands right behind Hux's chair. He put his hands on the back of the chair, trapping Hux between the chair and the desk, so he wouldn't be able to get up unless he crawled out or Ren moved.

"I did some investigating. My quarters are completely sound proof. You said the troopers heard your voice in my room. Which is impossible. So how did you find out, General?"

Hux rolled his eyes. "This is your 'very important business', Ren? We can talk about this tonight; I have work to do."

Kylo grips the back of Hux's chair, frustrated with Hux's infuriating attitude. Was the man afraid of nothing? Kylo grabs Hux's hair and pulls his head back. "Answer my question."

Hux glared up at Kylo as his hair was pinched painfully. "The Supreme Leader would not be happy with you interfering with my work, Ren. We can talk about this tonight."

"You're right. I shouldn't keep you from your duties." Kylo wraps his other hand around Hux's throat, forcing Hux to look up at him. He just wanted to see something in Hux's face. Something other than icy disdain.

Ren tightens his hand on Hux's throat.

"Ren, I know you're not going to kill me, so stop this and let me get back to work," Hux said in frustration.

Kylo releases Hux's throat. "You know I would never harm you, Hux." Kylo pulls out a datapad. "I just want to show you something first." Kylo leans over Hux, practically hugging him, holding the datapad in front.

He pulls up the picture he took of Hux on his knees, looking wanton with his legs spread and mouth open. "It came out rather well, don't you think?"

"Oh you would harm me, but you would never kill me," Hux said, feeling a blush spreading on his face as he looked at the picture. "I don't like it."

"Do you want to do it again? You are much more of a perfectionist than I am."

Hux glared at Kylo. "No, I don't. Now get out, Kylo, I have work to do."

Kylo puts the datapad away. He spins Hux's chair around to face him. Kylo wished he had taken his helmet off so he could kiss Hux. But instead he runs his hand along Hux's cheek and runs his thumb along Hux's lip, pulling it down slightly exposing Hux's teeth. "You look good when you blush, General. It makes you look alive and less like a lifeless sexbot."

Hux resisted the strong urge to bite Kylo's finger, recalling the warning he had gotten when he had bitten his nose. "I'm not a sexbot. Now get out, Ren, don't make me tell you again, or the Supreme Leader will hear about you interfering with my work."

"Well you better get your work done efficiently then. I want to see you as soon as your shift is over." Ren pushes Hux's chair back, nearly tipping it over. He storms out, swiping his hand along Hux's desk, knocking things down as he leaves.

Hux rolled his eyes at Kylo's dramatic exit. It was so like him. He gave a little exasperated sigh and straightened the things on his desk before going back to the bridge.

Later, Ren waits in his quarters. He's arranged them so there was plenty of open space, the only furniture being a bed and a single chair. Ren looks over the giant window with its majestic view. He thought of how he'd like to press Hux's naked chest against it as he fucks him from behind.

Kylo sits in the single chair in the middle of the room, awaiting the General.

Hux waited around the bridge after his shift ended for the next shift to go on duty. He wasn't sure how much he should press Kylo, though, so he only waited for about ten minutes before he went to his quarters, knocking on the door.

“Come in," Ren says, still sitting room. When Hux enters, the door closes behind him and locks, only able to be opened by Kylo Ren himself.

Hux walked inside Kylo’s quarters, glancing back at the door when it locked behind him. He stood by the door.

Kylo sits there staring at Hux. After a while he asks, "Are you afraid to come closer, General Hux? It's okay to be a little bit scared."

"I'm not scared, Ren," Hux said, taking a few steps forward to prove it.

Ren smiles. "You have to prove it to yourself. That's cute. Why don't you come closer?" Ren beckons Hux with his long slim fingers.

"I'm fine right here, Ren," Hux said, standing with his hands behind his back.

"That's not fun. We'll be here all night. Are you going to stand there all night? Till you fall asleep?" Ren throws his hands up, exasperated. "Come here, Hux. Or--" Ren motions to a cabinet. "You can get the wine from there. Go get it and pour us two glasses." 

Ren stares at Hux over his steepled fingers, the way a beast looks at his prey. "Remember Hux, if you think obeying me is so bad, remember that disobeying me is so much worse."

Hux stood there for a moment, before going to the cabinet to get the wine. Whatever Kylo wanted him to do would be much easier with alcohol. "You don't have anything stronger?" he asked.

Ren clutched the chair arms, struggling to maintain his calm demeanor. "I don't want you passing out. I thought you liked wine?"

Hux looked over at Kylo in indignation. "I won't pass out. I'm not a lightweight. And I do like wine, but I feel this would be easier if I had strong alcohol in me."

"Easier?" Kylo smirked. "What do you think is going to happen? I'm really interested in your thoughts." Kylo holds out his hand. "Are you going to bring me my drink?"

"Anything involving spending time with you would be better after a strong drink," Hux said, but reluctantly poured them each the wine and brought a glass to Kylo.

Kylo takes the glass from Hux and narrows his eyes at him. He raises the glass. "Cheers to that, motherfucker." Kylo downs half the wine.

Agitated, Ren gets up, swigs the rest of the wine. He takes Hux's glass out of his hand and takes both glasses back to the cabinet. "Maybe I want you sober for this after all."

Hux had only managed to take a little sip of his wine before Kylo ripped it from his hand, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I was trying to be civilized and you had to ruin it."

Ren walks back over to Hux. "I like how cooperative you're being." Kylo touches Hux's cheek. "Obedience becomes you."

Hux bit his lip to keep from saying something he would regret.

Ren cups Hux's face and brushes against Hux's lips with his own. "It must be exhausting, barking orders out on the bridge all day. Everybody scurrying around, frightened to disobey the mighty Hux."

"That's none of your concern, Ren," Hux said, stepping back and pushing his lips away.

Ren puts his hand on Hux's neck and pushes him backwards, towards the window as he speaks. "Anything regarding you is my concern. Now why don't you tell me how you found out about my toy?"

Ren Force slams Hux up against the viewport and holds him there while Kylo grabs a glass of wine. He stands in front of Hux, sipping the wine as he looks at him over the rim of the glass.

"Ow, kriff, was that really necessary?" He gave Kylo a long look. "I set up my datapad to get alerts when the system detected anything strange in your behavior. I wanted to keep tabs on you. You had gotten a delivery, and you were staying in your quarters for longer than you ever had before. I wanted to make sure you weren't doing something reckless, so I went to look when you were gone."

"Were you worried about me?" Ren drinks the wine. It stains his lips red. He presses himself against Hux. "Did I hurt you?"

"I was worried about you putting me or the rest of the ship in danger," Hux said. "And of course you hurt me, you slammed me against the kriffing viewport!"

Ren pulls away so fast he spills the wine on the floor. He releases Hux from the Force hold. 

"Every kriffing time. You have to ruin every moment. You drive me crazy. Why do you think so little of me? If you would just give me the chance, I would do anything for you!"  
Ren instantly regrets the statement.

Hux stood up straight when the hold on him lifted. "You've never given me a reason for me to think of you as anything other than a spoiled child with powers." 

Hux cocked his head at him. "Anything?"

Kylo glares at Hux. He raises his eyebrow. Angry, but curious what Hux has in mind.

"If you would do anything, then I want you to leave me alone. And not destroying any more consoles would be an added bonus."

"Anything but that. You're not getting rid of me."

Hux narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. No more disturbing me when I'm working. No more destroyed consoles, or Force choking my men."

"Consoles can be repaired."

"Yes, they can, but they're expensive. The First Order doesn't have an unlimited budget."

"Don't you ever stop thinking of the numbers? Orders and blah blah blah. When was the last time you got laid? You're less human than my sex bot.”

"Not everyone needs sex to function, Kylo. And that is none of your business."

"That's bullshit, Hux. Have you even had sex? Or are you a virgin?"

"Like I said, that is none of your business."

"Like I said, you are my business. I haven't forgotten you destroying my stuff and threatening to kill me. You brought this on yourself." Ren studies Hux's face. "Were you jealous that a droid was getting more love than you? That it should be you, writhing beneath me. Waiting for me on your knees..." Kylo smirks.

"If you're finally ready to lose your virginity..." Ren holds his hands out. "All you have to do is ask."

Hux shuddered. "No. that's disgusting. I hate you, Ren." 

He sneered. "That will never happen."

"Are you sure I can't convince you? Give me a chance. I'll have you begging for my cock. I'll be gentle your first time."

"I loathe you, why would I ever do that?"

Ren sighs, shakes his head and smirks. "I know you can't admit it. But you're interested. I can tell. I can see it in you, Hux. Let me help you relieve the tension."

"You're crazy, to think I would ever be interested I you," Hux spat. "Is this why you had to buy a sex droid? No one would have sex with you? I'm not surprised. You're pathetic."

"You never answered my question. Are you a virgin? Tell me. I'll know if you're lying. Are you mad that your sex bot lost its virginity before you?"

"I had more important things to do than have sex," Hux said. "And I was never jealous of your perverted droid, Ren."

Kylo laughs. "Everybody has more important things to do than sex." Kylo pours himself another glass of wine. Drinks from it, then offers it to Hux.

Hux looked at Kylo semi suspiciously, but he took the wine and drank it quickly before Kylo could take it away from him again.

"Take your shirt off and go to the bed."

"No," Hux said, giving the empty glass back to Kylo.

Kylo takes the glass and refills it with wine. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just take your shirt off. Then go lay on the bed."

"And I'm not going to plunder your precious ass." Kylo raises an eyebrow. "Unless you want me to...?"

He offers Hux the wine again, pleased they were drinking from the same glass. "Relax a little."

Hux scoffed. "Of course not." He took the wine, taking a large drink. "I'm not the relaxing kind."

Kylo takes the glass before Hux can swig the whole thing. He cocks his head to the side and waits. "Take your shirt off and go to the bed."

Hux hesitated, before slowly taking his uniform jacket off and hanging it on the chair. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, then hung it on the chair as well. He looked at Kylo for a few minutes and then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"Good. I was worried this would turn violent." Kylo sips the wine, walks over to Hux, and offers him the last of it.

Hux took the glass from Kylo and drank the last of it.

Ren smiles. He takes the glass and sets it aside. The only light in the room comes from the viewport. It was quiet in here. Serene. Ren slowly removed his own jacket, never taking his hands off Hux, thinking he looked so small and pale and beautiful in this light.

He studied Hux's face to see his reaction.

"You look less ugly in this light," Hux said with a smirk. "I think total darkness would be even better, though. I can see why you wear your mask; so people don't have to see your face."

And with that, the moment was ruined. Every fucking time, Kylo thinks. Why did he think it would ever be different?

Kylo smacks Hux across the face.

Hux's eyes flashed as he reached up to grab his burning cheek, slapping Kylo back as hard as he could.

Kylo's cheek burns. He smiles. "I like this. Hit me again, Hux." Kylo pushed Hux onto his back and jumped on him. He grabbed the General's shoulders and dragged him further onto the bed. He just wanted to touch Hux everywhere. And he wanted Hux to touch him. Even if it was a slap or a punch. He would take what he could get.

"Get off of me," Hux snarled, struggling under Kylo's body. He couldn't get much leverage on his back, but he punched Kylo in the windpipe.

Kylo knocks Hux's hands away and clutches his windpipe, choking. "Ouch. You're vicious." Kylo grabs Hux's wrists and crosses them. Then uses his body weight to restrain Hux's blows while he recovers from his windpipe. That one hurt.

Kylo gets up and moves to the cabinet. He pulls out a section of utility rope and heads back towards Hux. "You're forcing me to do this."

Hux sat up and tried to smooth his hair as Kylo got up. "Oh, no, you are not using that on me," he said, getting out of the bed and keeping it between him and Kylo as he watched him warily.

"You know you can't run." Kylo sits down on the bed and beckons to Hux.

Hux stood there for a few seconds, before reluctantly getting onto the bed. Kylo was right, he couldn't run.

"That's right, Hux. You're safe in my hands. And don't worry. I'm not going to rape a virgin. I'll have you willingly. I want you to be comfortable. Now raise your arms above your head."

Hux scoffed. "I'm not safe with you." He hesitated again before doing as Kylo said.

Kylo kneels in front of Hux. Their bare chests touch as Kylo begins tying the rope securely around Hux's wrists, touching him as much as he can in the process.

Hux cringed away whenever Kylo touched him. "Can't you just do this with the Force?"

Kylo rolls his eyes and pushes Hux down into his back, more roughly than necessary. "You crave my touch. If you didn't, you wouldn't be so afraid of it."

"And you act like I'm the one who's spoiled. You are the most uptight, stuck up, prick I've ever met."

Hux blinked in surprise. "That isn't how that works at all." 

"Then why do you want me so bad?"

Kylo slaps Hux's face lightly, laughing at him. "I wish it was anybody but you. But you're too much to resist. It's like your uptight ass is calling to me." Kylo lays across, pressing himself into Hux's groin. "Now, you still didn't answer. Are you a virgin? Because I said I wouldn't take a virgin, but if you're not..." Kylo moves his hand down Hux's belly, inching down to his belt buckle, which he undoes.

"I... no, I'm not a virgin, Ren," Hux said reluctantly. "You said you wouldn't do anything tonight, though," he said semi frantically.

"You're not?" Kylo is surprised. But something doesn't seem right. Reluctantly, Kylo moves his hand away from Hux's belt.

Kylo suppressed his disappointment that he wouldn't be Hux's first. "Who?"

"It was in the Academy, we were both young and horny and it was quick and fumbled in a supply closet," Hux said. "There was nothing special about it, we were just trying to get off."

Kylo laughs at Hux. "I'm finally getting to see the real you. So you haven't been properly fucked."

Ren runs his hands over Hux's chest. "I'm not going to fuck you tonight."

Hux rolled his eyes. "I suppose not." Hux let out a little sigh of relief.

"But I will fuck you. I'll ram my cock down your foul mouth to the hilt until you're choking on it." Kylo runs his hands along Hux's lips. "Remember, if you bite me..." He shoves his fingers into Hux's mouth.

"That's disgusting." It took all his willpower not to bite the fingers in his mouth.

"You're safe for tonight. I wouldn't trust you with my dick yet. Not until I've broken you..." He slides his fingers obscenely in and out of Hux's mouth.

That was smart of him.

"Ok. Are you ready to go back to your own quarters now?" Ren removes his fingers, spreading the saliva across Hux's face.

"Kriff yes." He glared at Kylo.

Kylo smiles and gets off of Hux. He starts undoing Hux's boots. "You're going to take these off. And the pants." Kylo pulls Hux's boots off.

"I thought you said I could go back to my quarters now. That requires me to be dressed, not undressed."

Kylo laughs. "You're too much fun, Hux. I'm taking you back to your quarters." Kylo starts to pull Hux's pants down his hips.

Hux furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Kylo pulls Hux's pants all the way off. "I want to prove to you that you're safe with me. That you can trust me."

Kylo gathers Hux's clothes into a pile and sets them on the chair. He then begins dressing himself, putting on his shirt and cloak.

"You've already lied to me, and you've hit me multiple times. Good luck with that."

"I've kept my promises," Kylo says in a low, dangerous voice.

Kylo likes Hux like this. Naked and helpless on his bed. Hands tied in front of him. He longed to fuck him. But he would show restraint. For now.

"'You'll do anything I want?'" Hux reminded him.

Kylo's energy was drained. He sat on the bed, next to Hux. Hating himself for always craving any sign of warmth from Hux. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. I want you to leave me alone."

Kylo turns away, disappointed. He rests his head in his hands. "Come on. I'm taking you back."

Hux smirked triumphantly. "See?"

"I'm not going back to my quarters naked, Ren," he said indignantly. He would even rather spend the night with Kylo than do that.

"You go back with me naked. Nobody will see you. But if you stay here... you have to do everything I tell you."

"How can you be sure no one will see me?" Hux asked suspiciously.

"I'm certain. It's not that far and I can conceal us from cameras. And keep the troopers from coming down the corridor. It'll just be you and me."

"Or would you rather stay here and serve me?" Kylo asks hopefully.

Hux fidgeted. "I... no, I suppose I'll go back."

He supposed if Kylo was trying to prove himself to him then this probably wouldn't end badly.

Kylo pulled out a laundry bag and gathered Hux's clothes into them. Kylo wore his biggest cloak and put on his helmet. He stood next to the door and held out his hand to Hux.

"Just stay close to me."

Hux walked up to Kylo, but stubbornly folded his arms.

Kylo pulled Hux close to him, enclosing him in his cloak, to shield his vulnerable body from the cold rush of air when he opened the door.

Hux was about to protest, but it was cold so he didn't. Kylo's body was warm and it felt nice against his. Not that he would ever let him know that.

Kylo pushes Hux out the door, putting his hand on his butt, to usher him ahead, but staying closely behind him to keep him within the warmth of his cloak.

Kylo used the Force to feel out the area, not sensing any presence. He used the Force to black out any electronic surveillance. Kylo was cruel, but he wouldn't allow anyone to see the General like this but himself.

Hux jumped when he felt Kylo's hand on his butt, reaching back to put it on his back. "Your hand does not need to be there, you pervert."

Kylo laughs. "The floor must be cold on your bare feet."

Kylo stops Hux, spins him around, and throws him over his shoulder. Placing his hand firmly on Hux's butt and carrying him briskly through the corridor.

"Ren!" Hux hissed quietly, not wanting to be overheard. "Put me down! I can kriffing walk on my own."

"We're almost there. Learn to relax, for kriff's sake." He smacks Hux lightly.

Hux hung there like a large, unwieldy bag, and seethed.

"Look, we're here now." Kylo typed in the code and the door opened.

Kylo set Hux down. He grabbed the laundry bag slung on his back and dumped Hux's clothes all over the floor.

Hux stepped away from Kylo. "You have to be difficult, don't you? I thought you were trying to woo me."

Kylo takes off his helmet. "Don't say I haven't been a gentleman all night. I served you wine, carried you home. I've been perfectly civilized. Unlike you, General."

"Please, you tied me up and made me walk naked back to my quarters to prove some stupid point."

Kylo dropped his helmet to the floor. He swept towards Hux and wrapped his cloak around Hux's naked body, holding him tightly, feeling pleased that he was so much bigger and stronger than the scrawny General.

"And what point is that?"

Kylo stared down at Hux, the corners of his lips quirking. His boots gave him more height than usual over Hux, and Kylo was pleased that he could look down on him.

"That I can trust you. But I still don't. Now go, Kylo, I need to take a shower and go to sleep." Another scalding shower, to get the feeling of Kylo off his skin.

Kylo tightened his grip on Hux."You can trust me, Hux." Kylo cupped Hux's jaw tightly. "Look at you, so helpless and vulnerable. I could do anything I want to you. I could fuck you on the bridge in front of all your men and you could do nothing to stop me."

Hux widened his eyes as a shot of fear went through him. That would be awful. "You wouldn't though... would you, Ren?"

Kylo held Hux's face closer to his own so that their lips were just barely brushing. "Like I said, my dear Hux, you can trust me."

Kylo kissed Hux slowly and carefully, as if afraid of Hux's bite.

Hux bit Kylo's lower lip gently, not enough to break through skin. Just enough to remind him he still had teeth.

Kylo's breath caught at the contact. Surprised at this reaction from the General. Kylo pulled back gently, staring into Hux's eyes.

"Good night. I'll visit you tomorrow. On the bridge."

"You had better not disturb my work, Ren," Hux said warningly. "And we're going to be done visiting each other, right?"

Kylo cocks his head to the side. "Now where would you get that idea? Like I said..." Kylo kneels in front of Hux to grab his helmet, but stays there, supplicant, staring up at him. "I'd do anything for you. If you asked the right things."

Hux rolled his eyes. "That's not what 'anything' means. Obviously you're as stupid as you look. But if you want to do something for me, you'll not bother me when I'm working. And stop destroying consoles."

Kylo gets up, disgusted. "You and your stupid consoles." Kylo has kept his rage in check all night. But those fucking consoles Hux was so obsessed with. He moves to the door to leave.

"I'll consider it." He takes one last long look at the general. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"At the same time?" Hux asked.

"You're already looking forward to it, aren't you? What time would you like?"

"Of course not," Hux said indignantly. "I don't look forward to being molested by you, Ren." He pretended to think for a minute. "What about never?"

"All right then. I expect you back in my quarters when you get off work."

"Goodnight." Kylo grabs his helmet and storms out.

Hux sighed when Kylo walked out. He got into the shower and took another scalding shower before climbing into bed and falling asleep right away, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo was not a patient man. The next day, as soon as he knew Hux was alone in his office, he stormed in, prepared to make a demand of the ginger haired general. Kylo had invaded the minds of Hux's subordinates. It was right before lunch and Kylo knew he could get away with stealing the general's time. Kylo refused to let Hux off easy this time. He would not be dismissed.

Hux looked up from his datapad when Kylo walked in and gave an exasperated sigh. "Ren, I thought we agreed you weren't going to disturb me."

Ren walks up to Hux's desk and leans over it. Ren raises his arm, using the force to move Hux's datapad from his hand and bring it to himself. "You have time." Ren looks at the datapad. "This doesn't look like work. Personal stuff, General? During work hours?"

"My father died," Hux said bluntly and emotionlessly. "Now I would appreciate it if you would give that back so I can keep talking to my stepmother about funeral arrangements." He held his hand out expectantly for the datapad.

Kylo looks up in surprise, feeling suddenly guilty. "Are you sad?"

Hux snorted. "Not at all. I hope the old man suffered before he died. He was a horrible father. And now he won't be around to constantly tell me what a disappointment I am. Unless he comes back as a ghost. I wouldn't put that past him."

Kylo sets the datapad down, utterly confused. "I wish I was as heartless as you, Hux." Ren raises his arm and uses the Force to push Hux's chair away from the desk so he can stand in front of him, embarrassed with himself that he'd almost felt sorry for the man.

"What do you want, Ren?" Hux asked when Kylo stood in front of him, craning his neck to look up at him.

"Stand up. I have a demand. And I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Fine," Hux said, standing up.

"I want you to cum. I want to see you pleasure yourself. I'm not leaving until you do." Ren uses the Force to move the chair away from Hux. Hux's office had a large viewport behind the desk facing the stars. Kylo pushes Hux up against the large viewport. "You can do it yourself. Or I can help you. I want to know what gets you off."

Hux wrinkled his nose. "Ren, that is disgusting. And this is my office. I'm not going to do it in here. Wait until tonight. You said you wouldn't disturb me when I was working."

"No. I've cleared your schedule. I know exactly how much time we have. You can do it yourself or I can do it for you." Ren reaches for Hux's belt buckle.

"Stop it, Ren," Hux said, pushing his hand away. "I don't know if I'll be able to cum with you staring at me. I could send you the footage from the security camera in my quarters of me masturbating if you want to see so badly."

Ren pushes his chest into Hux's, keeping his hand between them, sliding it down towards his groin. "You're going to answer me, Hux. What makes you hard? I'm not going away. If you don't cooperate, this can get so much worse... for you..."

"Fine," Hux said shortly. "When I get an erection, I usually try to take a cold shower to make it go away. They're nothing but an inconvenience. When that doesn't work, I masturbate, and just try to get it done as quickly as possible. I'm sorry if that's not as sexy as what you were looking for, but it's the truth."

"Good. That's a start." Kylo pulls back and takes his helmet off, then sets it on the desk. "So I'll help you then." Kylo gets to his knees in front of Hux, close enough that Hux's feet are trapped between Kylo's knees. Ren puts his hands on Hux's hips and stares up at him. "You are the most impossibly uptight person I've ever met. Like I said, you can do it yourself. Or I'll help you. There's no shame in asking, Hux."

Hux took a deep steadying breath. "If I'm going to do this, I'll do it myself. I don't want you touching me there."

"Are you getting hard?" Kylo brushes his hand along Hux's groin. "I've been wanting to taste your cock on my lips for such a long time. Just tell me what to do, Hux."

"Of course not," Hux snapped. "Just let me do it myself, Ren, I don't want you touching me."

Disappointed, Kylo gets up and leans back on the desk, staring at Hux. He crosses his arms. "I'm waiting then."

Hux closed his eyes, trying to pretend Kylo wasn't there as he took off his gloves and undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down. He grabbed his limp cock and started stroking it quickly and efficiently.

"Do I not turn you on at all, Hux?" Kylo asks sadly.

"Of course not, Ren, you disgust me," Hux said as his cock started to harden from his stroking.

"Then I need to fix that." Kylo uses the Force to move Hux's hands aside. "I can give you so much pleasure, Hux."

Kylo falls to his knees. He forces himself into Hux's mind, finding the arousal stimulator. He would insinuate himself deep into Hux's mind. He wouldn't give Hux a choice.  
Kylo takes Hux's stiffened cock into his mouth and begins to suck.

"No, Ren, you said I could do it myself," Hux said, opening his eyes. He let out a little noise of pleasure when he felt Kylo's warm mouth around his cock, grabbing his hair harshly, but whether it was to push him away or pull him closer he wasn't sure.

Kylo pins Hux against the viewport as he takes Hux's cock deeper into his mouth. He presses his lips to the base of Hux's shaft, practically choking on it and stares up into Hux's face. The pleasured flush across Hux's face makes Kylo's shaft stir.

Hux let out a little whimper when he felt the tip of his cock go down Kylo's throat. He was already close; he wasn't used to this sensation. "K-Kylo, I'm going to cum," he warned.

Reluctantly, Kylo pulls back, staring up at Hux, sucking only on the tip of Hux's cock. "Where do you want to cum?" Kylo runs his tongue along Hux's shaft. 

Then he pulls back. He sits up and grabs Hux's hand. Ren places Hux's hand in his own cock. "Finish yourself," Kylo says. Still in his knees, still flicking his tongue over the tip of Hux's cock.

"I don't... I don't care," Hux panted. He took his erection in his hand and started stroking it again, coming with a groan. He managed to catch most of it in his hand, but a few drops got on Kylo's face.

Kylo's mouth quirks up as he studies Hux's face. Enjoying the rare glimpse of ecstasy and strain in the general's face. Kylo wipes the cum off his face and licks his fingers clean.

"Finally," Kylo says, satisfied, smirking.

Hux panted as he came down from his orgasm. As the high wore off he was feeling more and more disgusted with himself. He knew it was a natural body reaction, but the thought of Kylo touching him with his disgusting mouth was enough to make him shudder. He wiped his hands on a paper towel and pulled his pants back on, straightening his uniform as best as he could. "You got what you wanted," he said quietly, not looking at him as he sat at his desk. "Now go. I have to make funeral arrangements for my father."

Kylo sighed. He got up from his knees, disappointed for always hoping for more from Hux. What did he want? A kind word? A sign of interest? Something Hux never gave. Even with the taste of Hux's cum on his tongue, he felt a hollow victory.

Kylo stood over Hux's chair and cupped Hux's face in his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said.

Hux ignored Kylo as he picked up his datapad and started typing again.

Kylo growled in frustration. He ran his hands along Hux's hair, grabbing it tightly. "I'll see you tonight then. In my quarters. When you get off work."

"I'll be there," Hux said, too tired to fight. "Please go, Ren."

Kylo's heart fell at the tone in the General's voice. What was Hux's problem? How did he get this uptight? He considered leaving... but he wanted something else from Hux, though he didn't know what.

"Did your father hurt you?"

"That's none of your business, Ren," Hux said, trying to keep his tone cool and not waver in his expression. He wasn't going to lose it over Kylo giving him a blowjob, he was better than that. Maybe his father's death had affected him more than he thought.

But Kylo was still half inside of Hux's head, not too much to know exactly what he was thinking, but enough that he could feel the emotion beneath the surface, the strain it took on the general-- like something that was about to snap. He couldn't leave Hux like this in this emotional state.

Kylo pushes the datapad aside and crawls on top of Hux, luckily the chair was big enough to hold the both of them, Hux sitting, while Kylo straddles him. Kylo wraps his arms around Hux's head. He holds Hux still and kisses his forehead. "It's okay, Hux,"

Hux stiffened why Kylo crawled on top of his lap. "What are you doing, Ren? I'm not a child, I don't need to be coddled."

"Oh, fuck you, Hux." Kylo gets up and pushes away. "You're always ruining the moment."

Kylo heads for the door. Then turns around. "I have a list of things you need to bring tonight. So you might have to run to your place real quick before coming to mine."

Hux looked over at Kylo semi warily. "Like what?"

"Bring a bottle of lube and that dildo you keep stashed in your closet."

Hux flushed. "I don't... Fine, Ren."

Ren puts his helmet back on and walks out without another word. He headed down the corridor, feeling frustrated. He didn't know whether to comfort Hux, or fuck him, or kill the bastard. It was infuriating. Hux was fucking awful.

When Kylo was gone, Hux put his head in his hands and concentrated on breathing deeply for a few minutes, before he had collected himself enough to go back to work.

Kylo Ren went about his duties and his training. But he couldn't keep his mind off of Hux. The man was impossible.

Kylo trained more intensely in an effort to get Hux off his mind. He wanted to make Hux cry, to make him scream, to see him afraid. He hit the dummy hard with his saber, destroying it. If he couldn't get love, he wanted to see FEAR in Hux's eyes, to wrest emotion from him, get him to reveal himself to Kylo.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Kylo has showered and dressed nicely in a black shirt and slacks, nice but comfortable. He poured himself a glass of wine as he waited for Hux. He sits, staring at the window. Hoping the man was okay. He cared for Hux, despite himself. He shakes the head and drinks the wine. And waits.

After Hux's shift the next day, he went back to his quarters and grabbed the lube and dildo. He didn't want to just carry them down the hallway, so he put them in his exercise bag and walked to Kylo's quarters, knocking on the door again.

Kylo meets Hux at the door and opens it himself. He motions for Hux to enter.

Hux walked past him, setting the bag down.

Kylo had planned to be civil, so he surprised himself when he pushed Hux forward, forcing him to his knees.

"I want you on your hands and knees."

Hux caught himself awkwardly when he was pushed, twisting his wrist at an odd ankle and wincing slightly.

Kylo ignores Hux's pain. He walks in a circle around him, still holding the glass of wine. "It's hard to be around you, Hux. It's very hard to control myself. I wish you didn't have to work. Then I could just keep you here in my rooms, as a pet."

Hux sat back on his heels as Kylo walked around him, rubbing his wrist. He bristled. "Well it's too bad for you. I'm much too important for that."

"And it's too bad for you that I'm much more powerful than you. That's the real reason you hate me. It's okay to be jealous. Would you like some wine?"

Hux had to admit he was jealous of Kylo's powers. "I would," he said stiffly.

Kylo smirks. He held the glass above Hux's head and poured it onto his face.

Hux sputtered, wiping the wine off his face as best as he could. "I hate you," he said, eyes burning.

Kylo smirks, and pours more wine. He takes a swig and then bends down to kiss Hux on the lips, spilling wine into his mouth in the process. Kylo enjoyed seeing Hux humiliated, messy, and dirty. It was such a departure from his normally pristine image.

Hux wiped the rest of the wine off his face, pushing Kylo away after the kiss and swallowing the wine that was in his mouth.

Kylo moves to sit on the one chair in the room. "Sorry I don't have another chair. But I wouldn't let you sit in it anyway. I like you like this, on your knees. Crawl to me."

Hux flushed with embarrassment and hatred, but he did as Kylo said, crawling to him.

Kylo watches, pleased as Hux humiliates himself. Kylo reaches over and grabs Hux, trapping him between his legs. Kylo pets Hux's hair, liking its softness. "Did you make your arrangements?"

"I did," he said stiffly. "I'll go to his funeral. Even if I didn't like him, he was still my father."

"So you do have some decency after all." Kylo puts his hand on Hux's chest. "You have a heart in there somewhere. Someday it will beat for me."

"I'm sorry about your father. It's okay to cry, you know. You can if you want."

"Crying is for children, and I'm not a child. Besides, I already told you I'm glad he's dead. He was nothing but horrible to me, and I won't miss him."

Kylo rests his forehead on Hux's, feeling for him. "I understand. You should embrace your emotions, Hux. Denying them makes you brittle. It makes you easy to break."

"No, having emotions makes you weak. It might be different for Force users, but for those in the military emotions are a liability."

"Now that's where you're wrong, Hux." Kylo holds the wine to Hux's lips to drink.

"I already got enough, thanks," Hux said bitterly, turning his head away. "And I'm not wrong."

Kylo smiles and sets the glass down. "See, you're denying everything. This is why you're weak to me. You need me to dominate you. And I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo looks over at the bag. "I hope you brought what I asked you to?"

Hux shook his head. "I don't need to be dominated, especially by you." 

He nodded reluctantly. "I did."

"Good. I ordered something special for you, Hux. Something I thought would suit you quite well. I haven't forgotten you biting my nose and I think you deserve to be punished."

"I ordered it before you destroyed my toy. I was angry with you before that, but of course, I couldn't do anything to the mighty general. So I was going to punish the bot. But now that you're here...."

Hux scowled at Kylo. "What is it?"

Kylo cocks his head in frustration. "Oh, Hux. That's not the look of fear I was hoping for. Take off your clothes and I'll show you what I got."

Kylo leans back leisurely to watch Hux.

"I'm not scared of you, Ren," Hux said, standing up and reluctantly taking off his clothes. He folded them and laid them in a neat pile, leaving his boxers on, before turning to face Kylo.

"You're not scared? Good. I don't want you wetting your pants." Kylo gets up and moves past Hux. He goes to the closet and wheels out a set of stocks. "You know what this is? In ancient times, they used to restrain people in public as a punishment."

The stocks were thin, made out of Mandalorian iron. Smooth and sleek, the stocks were just over waist high, with smooth circles to restrain the neck and wrists.

"They make them so pretty these days, don't they? Functional, yet a beautiful decoration. Very classy. Just your style, Hux."

Kylo opens the stocks and looks expectantly at Hux.

"This is quite far to go for a simple punishment," Hux said, trying to keep his voice cool as he walked over and placed his neck and wrists inside the stocks

Kylo latches the stocks shut, locking Hux in.

"I like how obedient you are. This is why you're perfect for me, Hux. Why I love you so much. I'm glad you destroyed my bot. It is nothing to the real thing. I won't ever try to replace you again."

Kylo walks around behind Hux to slide his boxers off, leaving the ginger haired man buck naked. He grabs the bag Hux left on the floor.

"I love seeing you this way. I should leave you like this and hire a painter to capture this moment. I'm sure you won't mind holding the pose for a few hours, would you? For the art of it, you know."

The metal was cold against Hux's skin. He really didn't want to be obedient, he wanted to kick and scream and fight, but Kylo was a Force user, and Hux could never win against him. He tensed when Kylo pulled his underwear off. He seethed, but didn't say anything. Kylo was probably just taunting him.

Kylo laughs, savoring Hux's helplessness.


	6. Chapter 6

He takes the bag and stands in front of Hux's face, aware that Hux's head was now the same height as Kylo's groin. But he wouldn't do that yet. He wanted Hux on his knees when he sucked Kylo's dick.

"Let's see what you've brought..." Kylo opens the bag, finding the bottle of lube and the dildo. "I like that you have this, Hux. It makes you seem like less of a prick. More open minded."

Kylo walks around to stand behind Hux and admires his smooth, unblemished body. Scrawny, but strong and wiry from military service.

"You're so beautiful."

Kylo runs his hands along Hux's body, along his back, tight with tension, down his abdomen... Skirting his groin area. Kylo fully intended for Hux to be hard before violating him.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into, General. If you didn't want this, it could have been so easily avoided."

The dildo was a relic from when he had been younger and hornier, and he had almost forgotten about it until Kylo had mentioned it. "Don't touch me," he hissed, stiffening at the touch.

"RELAX," Kylo says, putting the force power behind the command. He pushes his way into Hux's mind. He wants to make sure the General enjoys this.

Hux winced at the strange feeling in his skull. "Get out of my head, Ren."

He continues, massaging Hux's butt cheeks. He continues until he can sense Hux's arousal - forced from Kylo tinkering around in his mind.

When he feels Hux's arousal stiffening, he knows he's ready. "You'll like this," Kylo says. "You've been so good. Even though we've had such a rough beginning."

Kylo lubes up the dildo. "Are you ready?"

Hux could feel pleasure surging through his body, but it was strange since he wasn't being stimulated. "No," Hux said, shaking his head frantically. "I don't want to do this, Ren."

Kylo tsks. "Why are you so resistant, my ginger haired general? Trust me, you'll enjoy it. And it'll make future things far more enjoyable."

He pulls Hux's cheeks apart, and presses the dildo into his entrance, going slowly enough to loosen Hux up.

He pets Hux's butt, "It's better if you relax."

"You forcing me to enjoy it doesn't make it better, Ren," Hux hissed. He clenched when he felt the dildo press against his hole, stubbornly refusing to relax, and let out a little whimper of pain. He wanted the pain to override the pleasure so he wasn't forced to come again. This was bad, but that would be worse.

Kylo frowned. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you cum yet, Hux."

Kylo uses the force to send tingles of pleasure over Hux's body, firing up his nerve cells, and forcing him to relax. He feels the slack and presses the dildo in.

"Get out of my head, Ren," Hux hissed. He felt his muscles relaxing despite himself, and the pleasure overwhelmed the uncomfortable feeling of the dildo being pushed inside him.

Kylo slides the dildo in easily. The droid being an exact replica of Hux, Ren doesn't need the force to know how to pleasure him. To know exactly the spot where to angle the dildo. He keeps his awareness on Hux, feeling Hux's pleasure with him. But he doesn't want to end this yet, doesn't want Hux to come yet. Kylo is pleased to see Hux's straining erection.

He presses the dildo in to the hilt and steps away, leaving it lodged firmly in Hux's ass. He walks back in front of him, wanting to see Hux's face. He knows the pleasure he just gave Hux. Hux cannot claim that it didn't feel good.

Hux let out a groan when Kylo hit that spot inside him, making him see stars. Hux panted when he saw Kylo in front of him, flushed and eyes half lidded. He was torn between wanting Kylo to continue and wanting to scream that he didn't want this, for Kylo to stop.

Kylo pets Hux's hair. "I want you to remember this moment, General. Remember who has the power here."

"I already know that," Hux said reluctantly. "You can do anything you want to me, and nobody can stop you.”

Kylo smiles. He sits down on the chair. He picks up the glass of wine and drinks from it, watching Hux. "You have two options, General Hux. You can stay there all night like that. Or you can choose to pay me back for earlier today." He points at Hux. "No teeth."

Hux bit his lip as he considered his options. He wanted to get out of there, get away from Ren for at least a little while. "I'll suck you off," he said. "No teeth."

Kylo grins wolfishly and downs the wine. "I knew you'd make the right choice. Another choice. You can do it there, in the stocks. Or you can help me undress and we can do it on the bed."

"On the bed," Hux answered almost automatically. He was starting to get sore from being in here.  
Kylo gets up and releases the lock, freeing Hux from the stocks. He pours more wine and offers it to Hux.

Hux stood up straight, rubbing at his wrists and neck before taking the glass from Kylo. He drank it all at once in case he took it away again.


End file.
